The Enchanted Castle
by AyanAdam
Summary: When Rin enters a mysterious castle, she encouters a beast! The beast locks her up for 'tresspassing'. Whilst inside this castle she discovers things that weren't even possible and different feelings towards the beast. Will she ever get out of this enchanted castle? And will society ever accept her feelings towards a beast? Based off of Beauty and the Beast R&R!
1. And then it all happened

It was a dark and stormy night. An old lady with and enchanted rose was making her way up to the Kagamine castle. Inside the castle, there lived a prince named Len Kagamine. He was handsome and rich. All the women wanted to marry him but he lacked one thing, kindness. Len heart was cold and he was selfish as ever. When the old lady finally got to the castle, she rung the doorbells of the castle they made a heavenly tune. The prince himself answered and he scoffed. "What do you want!" "Excuse me your highness if you would be kind enough to let me inside your castle tonight and I will give you this rose in return." He scanned her for a second. "_Ugh she looks so hideous!" _ He thought to himself. "As if you old hag!" Len scowled. The old lady was outraged. "You young man certainly need a lesson!" Then the old lady turned into a beautiful enchantress. Her old gray robe turned into a sparking green dress, her ugly old face turned into a beautiful young face, and her gray hair turned into wavy emerald green hair. Len was awed of this transformation. She walked up to him and he flinched. "My my you are a handsome young man." "Uh… thanks?" he hesitantly said.

"And for being the selfish person you are I shall turn you into a beast!"

Suddenly his hands and feet was getting larger, his height was getting taller than before, his body was getting hairier. She handed him a mirror and he looked at himself in horror, he was no longer human. "Please change me back I'll do anything, anything!" He pleads. She hands him the rose. "You can change back if you learn to love and you earn love in return, but you must do this before the last petal on this rose falls off."

"And if I don't."

"Then you and everyone living in this castle will stay like this **forever**." 

Before Len could say another word the enchantress was gone. " That's impossible how could anyone love a beast." Len had to face it. He was now a hideous monster, a **beast**.

_**Hey guys this is my 2**__**nd**__** fanfic of Vocaloid I'm writing. I deleted my 1**__**st**__** one because it really had no plot and it was just another slice of life story. I got inspired to write the Vocaloid version of beauty and the beast because for Christmas I got the dvd version of it and I thought why don't I do a Vocaloid version of it. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully the 2**__**nd**__** chapter will be up soon!**_


	2. Just another normal day

**Hey guys I'm adding another chapter here. Don't expect too much story line as this chapter just talk about Rin's daily life.**

**See ya for chapter 3!**

**Some years Later…**

Today was another normal day for Rin. She was going to get

Some groceries for her father, and she was going to her favourite place in town the library. People thought she was weird because she liked books, but she didn't care.

Rin was saying hi to shop owner Teto as she was entering. "And what will it be for you today mademoiselle?" Teto cheerfully asked. "Oranges, ice cream, and bread please." Rin firmly responded. Teto laughed. "Well I know how much you love oranges and how much your father loves ice cream." She grabbed a handful of oranges, a tub of ice cream, and went into her huge pile of bread and grabbed a piece. Rin was opening her coin pouch and grabbing some money. "How much will that be?"

"82 coins." She handed her the change. "Thank you!" Teto chirped. "So whatcha' reading this time?" Teto asked. "Oh you know same old, same old." Rin casually said. Teto sighed.

"You know you're the only person I know in town that can read books."

She closed her book for a second to express her feeling of annoyance. "People here are certainly missing out, I mean there too jaded and reluctant to read one single book!"

Teto patted her back.

"I know and that's why I'm here."

Rin liked Teto genuinely, she was the only one in town understands her. She was like a best friend to her, even if they were 12 years apart. "Maybe you can try and talk to those 3 girls your age." Teto suggested. Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Miku, Lily, and Miki? There too fixated on Ted, who I don't like."

"Well my cousin does like to show off a lot." Teto said.

"Yeah well I have to get going talk to you soon" She was out the door before Teto could say bye back.

Rin was reading her book while walking to the library. She heard lots of people whispering thing like

"_She's a beauty but very odd too_."

"_Ugh she's wasting her time_."

"_Why is she reading a book?"_

She just brushed those words aside and kept walking.

The librarian greeted her as she entered the library.

"Finished that book already?" he asked. She pulled out the book. "Yep, and I would like to take it out again." He was surprised. "My, my this is the third time you took out that book; I've never seen you like a book this much before."

She sighed as she was daydreaming about the book. It was amazing to her how the knight had to rescue the princess, how he fought many bad guys, how he defeated the dragon. The librarian waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello are you still there?" She woke up from her day dream. "I'm sorry I was just day dreaming about my book." "What were you day dreaming about?" He asked. "About how chivalrous the knight was." Rin responded. The librarian encouraged her. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll find your knight in shining armour one day."

"Thanks well I have to go now bye"

The librarian waved at her as she left the library.

Just as she left the library, the local hunk of town Ted and his assistant Mikuo came back from hunting. Mikuo was amazed on how much deer he hunted.

"Wow you're the greatest hunter in the world!"

Ted pushed him aside as he spotted Rin. "Yeah that's great Mikuo but now let's focus on the girl I'm gonna marry."

"Who? Miku? Lily? Miki?" Mikuo asked. Ted rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you, Rin!" Mikuo made a face. "But she's weird!"

"But she's pretty too Mikuo."

Mikuo sighed. He found it unfair that he got all the girls just because he was handsome. Mikuo secretly had a crush on Miku; bit of course she'll never notice him. Ted grabbed Mikuo's hand. "Come on Mikuo, we have a girl to flirt with!"

"Oh m-my god!" Miku gasped. Lily fangirl screamed. "IT'S TED!" Miki swooned. "He's sooo cute!" Rin groaned as over heard them fan girling. That meant Ted's coming. Ted came up to her, threw her book away in the mud and gave her a smile. "Why hello Rin". "Hi Ted." She sighed. He gave her a concerned look. "Why are you wasting your time reading books I mean they have no pictures." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Because some people like to use their imagination, now can you give me back my book?" Ted put his hand on her shoulder "But it's just not right for a woman to read, soon she starts getting ideas, and starts thinking, and-". Rin put her hand on her face.

"Oh Ted you are so sexists!" "_Hey she thinks I'm sexy." _He thought in his head. "He he thanks."

"_Moron thinks I'm complementing him." _ She thought in her head.

"You should focus on more important things" He said. Rin rolled her eyes. "Like what?" Ted beamed a smile. "Like me." Rin picked up her book and sighed. "Sure, I have to get going to my father's house."

"Ya mean that crazy ol' loon Kaito!" Mikuo and Ted laughed.

"Hey my father is not crazy; don't talk about him like that!" Rin protested. Ted suddenly stopped laughing and hit Mikuo on the head. "Yeah don't talk about him like that!" "_Hypocrite." _Mikuo mumbled. Then there was an explosion coming out of her house. Rin gasped and started running toward her house.

As soon as she got there, she immediately went to the basement. Inside there was her father covered in dust. Rin dusted her father. "Papa are you okay?"

"Yes I'm okay." He coughed. "Didn't get your thing to work didn't ya'?" She said. Her father sighed. "Yeah." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't get discouraged too early, there's always room for improvement." There was a spark of hope in his eyes again. "Yeah." Rin stared to caress his shoulders. "And you might even win state fair." "YESSSS!" He shouted in excitement. Immediately he started packing up, got up on horse, and he was on his way. "See you Rin; be good while I'm gone!" Rin waved back. "I will dad!" Her father was riding further and further into the woods. She guessed all he needed was a little bit of encouragement. Things had been hard for him since her mother Meiko died years back. Now Rin plans were to cuddle up with her book.

_**So what did you think, was this chapter good, was this chapter bad? Leave your impressions in the review section. And sorry it took a long time to upload chapter 2, it's quite hard to write fan fiction when you're in post secondary. Stay tuned for chapter 3!**_


	3. The Beast

_**Hey here's another Chapter guys! And some of you were wondering if I was gonna add some twists and yes I will. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Two weeks later…..**

So after Rin's dad took off to pursue his dream, she was stuck in town for the past two weeks. Her daily routine was basically to get up, go to the library, put up with Ted's flirting, and go home. But she noticed that her dad was gone for a long time, a very long time.

"Hmm daddy was supposed to come home last week."

She pondered her thoughts while walking back and forth. Then thoughts of fear started coming through her head.

"W-what if he got hurt!"

It was at that point that Rin knew she had to find him. She put on her coat, hopped on her horse Josephine, and she was on the trail to find her dad. Rin desperately called his name in the dark woods.

"Dad!" "Dad!"

There was no reply.

"Ugh it's no use!" She rode down the lane even further, only to find more creepy looking trees. Eventually she stopped and sat down for a while. "Where could he be?"

Rin pulled out a few oranges and started peeling, while collecting all her thoughts. Eating oranges always made her feel better. She remembered her mother when she ate them. Even though she was gone, Rin always remembered the good times and asked her for advice in her head.

"Hmm a few nice oranges to soften the mood, don't ya think Josephine?"

Josephine just neighed at her.

"What am I doing talking to a horse?"

She sighed. Suddenly, she felt a drop of water on her hand. "Huh? Where'd that come from?" The drops of water multiplied and soon it was a rain storm.

"Ugh! Way to rain on my parade!" She groaned.

Rin hopped on her horse again to find shelter instead.

She did not know where she was going; Rin just went up the path. Later she saw this strange and dark looking castle up the path.

"_Mother should I go?"_

Rin asked her late mother.

There was a butterfly feeling in her stomach. To Rin, it felt like a calling from the heavens telling her she should go. She trusted her late mothers advice and went to the castle

When Rin got to the castle, she noticed all the broken glass walls on the windows, the tinny black roof, and all the vines going around the castle. It looked like an abandoned run downed castle to her; she was starting to have second thoughts. But she trusted her mother's advice and went in anyway.

"Hello?"

"Anybody here?"

She put her fingers and her chin and thought

"_Is this really an abandoned castle__?__"_

Rin walked back and forth trying to straight things out in her mind.

Across the hall, there was a purple candle and a clock with glasses.

"Hey Kiyoteru there's a new visitor." The purple

Candle whispered.

"Yeah, I can see her with my own 2 eyes."

Kiyoteru whispered back.

"But aren't you a clock?"

The purple candle questioned.

Kiyoteru rolled his eyes.

"Oh you know what I mean Gakupo!"

"_Geez somebody's got their pantyhose in a bunch."_

Gakupo thought to himself.

He lit up his candle.

"Here let's get a closer look of the person."

Gakupo's flame revealed a young female, and he started having an idea.

"Do you think that she can lift the spell from this castle?"

Gakupo asked.

The question made Kiyoteru think for a second.

Everybody in this castle was cursed by an enchantress, and turned into objects for nearly ten years now.

They could only turn back into human again if the prince Len fell in love and got his feelings returned. The deadline was approaching for this to happen, and this girl might be what they need.

"Maybe but we have to persuade the girl to stay in this castle."

After thinking for a while, Rin decided to leave the castle.

Just as she was about to leave, she heard someone calling out "Hey you!"

"W-who was that!" Rin called back.

"Down here!" The voice responded.

She looked down to find a candle and a clock (A.k.a Gakupo and Kiyoteru) talking to her.

"Gahhh!" She shrieked.

"_Why is a clock and candle talking to me!" _Rin thought to herself.

Gakupo tried to calm her down. "Listen sweetie, I know you're a little creeped out but you're not dreaming."

She was still creeped out.

"But how is this even possible!"

"It's a long story." Kiyoteru sighed.

Gakupo tugged on Rin's tights with his candle as hands.

"C'mon just hear us out for a while."

"I don't know how I'm talking to you but okay."

Kiyoteru flashed a smile.

"Wouldn't you like a tour of this castle?"

She scanned her surroundings; honestly Rin thought that it looked too dark and depressing.

"Uh, no thanks."

Gakupo tried to give puppy dog eyes.

"Aww, but we have everything in this castle."

"Like what?"

"Oh we have stuff like a dining room, a ball room, a library-"

"A library, really!" She squealed.

"He he I knew you'd come around." Gakupo chuckled.

Kiyoteru was about to lead the way.

"Come with us and-"

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!"

They turned around to find a very furious beast.

Gakupo started to hesitate.

"M-m-master …. We j-just w-were s-showing her around."

"What did I say about VISITORS!" The beast yelled.

Kiyoteru gave the beast an apologetic look.

"Master please do forgive us."

The beast walked up to a very frightened Rin.

"Do you know what the punishment is for trespassing!"

"N-n-no." Said Rin still very shaken.

"People that trespass get thrown into a cell!"

She widened her eyes like if she were being stabbed.

"Please don't throw me into a cell!, I didn't know!"

"Yeah I don't think that's a good idea master."

Gakupo whispered into the beast's ear.

Kiyoteru stared to push the beast the opposite way of where Rin was standing.

"Come over here."

"Wait what are you doing!"

Kiyoteru kept on pushing until they were far enough from Rin.

"Well we were thinking that she could be the one to break the spell."

"Do even know her name?"

"Well um …. No."

"See it's not gonna work!"

"But we can find out her name." Gakupo said.

"Yeah you can but…."

The beast punched the wall.

"Who could ever love a beast?" He whispered loud enough for them to hear. Gakupo tried to comfort him

"If you warm up to her I'm sure she'll like you."

"BUT IT TAKES MORE THAN THAT!... it takes …more than that."

"Just tell her you're not going to put her in a cell." Kiyoteru said nonchalantly.

"Okay." The beast sighed. The truth was that he was actually very nervous to talk to her. He went and approached her anyway.

"Listen…. I'm sorry for yelling at you like that."

"I won't put you in a cell."

"R-really!"

"But that doesn't mean you're free."

Her face drooped down.

"Oh…."

"I'll show you where you'll be staying."

"For how long?" She asked.

"Until I say you can go!" He yelled.

Rin bit her lip and turned her head the other way.

They got to her room and it looked like a princess's room.

"_Whoa I'll be staying here!" _Rin thought excitedly_. _

"So…. uh go knock yourself out."

Just as he was about to leave, Rin spoke.

"By the way you never told me your name."

"It's Len."

_**Here's another chapter finished! Remember to leave your impressions in the review section. And sorry if this is coming late, exams exams exams -_-. Watch out for chapter 4! (which hopefully won't be delayed by exams) **_


End file.
